Lady Madonna
by Ashliegh
Summary: Molly Weasley was blessed with 7 wonderful children. But they must have been a handle to raise when they were younger.! This is just a regular day at the Burrow with all the young Wealseys...Sonfic to Lady Madonna by The Beatles.


A/N- Hi, everyone! Ashliegh here! If you read the summary then you'd know what this story is about. But if you didn't...well...you should click the 'back' button and read it. ^^ Well, basically it's just a one-shot fic about a day at the Burrow, way back when. In the...er...'early days.' lol. This fic is dedicated to Ishie and Fawkes from FA! Hope you guys like it! And I hope everyone else likes it too! Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer- All HP characters belong to JK Rowling, as you all should know. And the plot belongs to Ishie, who was kind enough to let me use it! Thanks, Ishie! ^^ And the song "Lady Madonna" belongs to the Beatles, the Liverpool legends!   
  
LADY MADONNA  
  
by Ashliegh  
  
**Lady Madonna, children at your feet  
  
Wonder how you manage to make ends meet**  
  
"Mum, I want some ice cream!" a small voice called.  
  
"No, mama! I want spaghetti!" another little voice protested.  
  
"Ice cream!"  
  
"Spaghetti!"   
  
"Now, Fred, George," Molly Weasley said to her 8 year old twins, "When I asked what everyone wanted for breakfast, I meant breakfast type food. Like cereal or oatmeal."   
  
The 8 year old twins stood there thinking. It was like this every morning. Molly was used to it. She actually enjoyed it. But it did get tiring. She would ask the children what they wanted and Fred and George would always scream something.   
  
"Oatmeal!" the twins chorused.   
  
"Okay," Molly sighed, "What kind?"  
  
"Ice cream flavored!" George called.   
  
"George, you know there is no such thing as ice cream flavored oatmeal," a 10 year old Percy said matter-of-factly, pushing his glasses back on his nose. Percy was sitting at the table, patiently reading a muggle children's book that his father brought home from work.  
  
Fred and George both stuck their tongue out at Percy and ran into the living room, chanting, "Percy is a meanie! Percy is a meanie!"   
  
Molly just sighed and started making regular oatmeal. She knew that her two younger children, Ron and Ginny, wouldn't mind what they had. As long as it was something they had before, they wouldn't care.   
  
**Who finds the money? When you pay the rent?  
  
Did you think that money was Heaven sent?**  
  
"Ooh, mummy! Mummy! Look what Ginny and me found!" A 6 year old Ron squealed, his face flushed.   
  
"What did you and Ginny find, Ronnie?" Molly asked her little boy.   
  
"We found money! A shiny piece of money!" a 5 year old Ginny said, bouncing up and down.   
  
"I think it's a sickle, mummy! Is it a sickle? Look at it! Is it a sickle?" Ron said excitedly.   
  
"Yes, honey, it is a sickle!" Molly encouraged her two children, "And guess what? Since you two found that shiny sickle, you two can keep it!"   
  
Ron and Ginny let out a fit of squeals, and ran into the other room to admire their sickle. Molly always wondered where the loose change was found in the Burrow. When times would come to pay for mortgage, or school supplies, or clothes, none of that loose change was ever found.   
  
Sure, the Weasleys had some money troubles, but they got on well. But the times when Arthur or Molly really did need that spare, lost, change they could never find it. But the kids would always find the spare change when no money was needed. And they'd keep it as well, typical kids.   
  
**Friday night arrives without a suitcase**  
  
About an hour later, all children were fed and were now laying down on the couch in the living room. Right after breakfast, Molly would set all the children down on the couch, and tell or read them a story. And usually they would all fall asleep, with the exception of Fred or George.   
  
It was about 8 'o clock and Molly was telling the kids a story about their older brothers, Bill and Charlie. The two boys and their father were due home any minute, Arthur had went to pick them up from Kings Cross station, the boys wanted to come home for the Christmas holidays.   
  
"And the morning Bill received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, Charlie was so upset that he'd have to wait another 2 years to go, that he begged us day and night to let him go with Bill. The day before he left, he cut his hair and acted just like Bill, and told us that they were twins, so he had to go."   
  
"He tried to be twins like me and George!" Fred giggled.   
  
"Yes he did, dear," Molly smiled.   
  
"But he's not, is he mummy?" George grinned, "Because only me and Fred is the only twins in the family, aren't we, mummy?"  
  
"Yes, you are dear," she answered.   
  
Molly looked over at Ginny and Ron, who were falling asleep on the same pillow. Percy was sitting there, calmly, listening to his mother's story, and Fred and George were kneeling at their mother's feet asking questions.   
  
All of a sudden, the front door opened, and a 13 year old Charlie Weasley stuck his head in the house.   
  
"Hi, guys!" he greeted.   
  
"Charlie!" Fred and George screamed. The twins ran over to him and threw themselves at Charlie's middle, hugging him.   
  
"Charlie, where are your bags?" Molly asked, noticing he was empty handed.   
  
"Oh, Bill and I made a bet and now he has to carry my luggage." he smirked.   
  
"You two have been betting?" Molly said outraged, "Your only 13 years old, Charles Weasley!"  
  
"I know, mum," he said hugging the twins, "I know,"   
  
**Sunday morning creep in like a nun**  
  
"Hey, what about me? Don't I get a hug?" a 15 year old Bill Weasley said to Fred and George.   
  
"Bill!" Fred and George screamed again, grabbing him around the middle too. This time their scream had woken up Ron and Ginny, who were rubbing their eyes, noticing who was arriving.   
  
"William Weasley, I hear you and your brother have been betting?" Molly said sternly.   
  
"Well, a hardly 'hello' to you too, mum!" he smiled.   
  
"That's my boys," she muttered.   
  
**Monday's child has learned to tie his bootlace**  
  
"Mummy! Mummy! Look I can tie 4 shoelaces together! Four!" Fred said excitedly, from Bill's feet.   
  
"What the devil?" Bill said, looking down at his shoe laces.   
  
"And I thought Fred would never learn how to tie his shoes," Percy said dully, getting up from the couch, and hugging his brothers.   
  
"How has the year been so far? Being a Prefect and all," Percy asked Bill, he admired Bill the most, because he was a Prefect, Percy loved following the rules.   
  
"It's pretty cool, actually," Bill replied, "You get to boss people around and stuff."   
  
"But, that's not what it's about, is it, Bill?" Percy looked a little worried, "You get to help people, and set good examples, right?"   
  
"Of course, Percy! That's why your going to make an excellent Prefect when you get older!" Bill said, ruffling Percy's hair.   
  
**See how they run**  
  
"Hello, family!" Arthur Weasley had just stepped in the doorway, greeting his family.  
  
"Daddy!" Fred and George screamed once again, throwing themselves around their father's knees. Ron, Ginny, and Percy rushed over to their father and hugged him as well.   
  
"Hello, dear," Molly said, kissing her husband on the cheek. She was glad that he was home, handling all these kids, especially Fred and George, was no easy task.   
  
**Lady Madonna, baby at your breast  
  
Wonder how you manage to feed the rest**  
  
Molly went over and sat down on the couch. She was very tired. When she was a teenager, she always said she wanted a big family. She never knew it would be this big. But she was happy, none the less. Having all those children around, smiling, and laughing, she knew she loved being a mother. She watched as Ginny, the smallest of the bunch, was squeezed in the middle of the group hug. She made her way out of the dog pile and over to her mother.   
  
"Mummy," Ginny mumbled, pulling the corner of Molly's robes. Ginny reached up, motioning her mother to pick her up. Molly kissed Ginny's forehead, and held her to her breast, cradling her.   
  
**See how they run**  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Play with us!" Ron pleaded. He always loved playing with his dad.   
  
"Okay, guys," he said, looking over at his wife, and smiling at her," In to the other room!"   
  
Another Weasley stampede rushed ahead of Arthur as all the children ran into the other room. Arthur winked at his wife, giving her a much deserved break.   
  
**Lady Madonna, lying on the bed  
  
Listen to the music playing in your head**  
  
Molly picked Ginny up and walked to her and Arthur's bedroom. Molly sat on her bed, still cradling Ginny, who was still hugging her mother's neck. It was always nice, just sitting with Ginny. Ginny was only 5 but she was very quiet. And Molly and Ginny were the only women in the Burrow so it was always good when they spent time together.   
  
Molly turned on the radio, switching the station from the cover of a Quidditch game to the WWN. Luckily, there was a slow song on and Molly rested back and rocked Ginny to the soft tune. It felt good to sit there, listening to the soft tune, and not Fred and George's noisy ramblings. But Molly loved her twins' noisy ramblings. She wouldn't trade it in for the world.   
  
**Tuesday afternoon is never ending**  
  
A few hours later, Molly was being shaken by a small hand. She shifted, and slowly opened her eyes. She realized that Ginny was still in her arms, sleeping very sound.   
  
"Hi, mummy," Ron said quietly, crawling on the bed. "Daddy told me to come up here and see if you were still asleep."   
  
"Okay, Ronniekins," she said putting her arm around her son. "Where is your father?"   
  
"I think he's coming up the stairs now, I hear him!" he whispered frantically. He was trying not to wake Ginny.   
  
"Hi, luv," Molly said to her husband when he quietly walked in.   
  
"Hey, have a nice nap?" he asked, sitting on the corner of the bed. "You two slept for about 3 hours."   
  
"3 hours? You mean this day isn't over yet?" Molly laughed  
  
**Wednesday morning papers didn't come**  
  
"Well, I thought I'd wake you up because I have to head back to the office in a minute," Arthur said.   
  
"Your going to the office? I thought you took the day off," she asked.   
  
"Well, I did, but the papers on those talking teacups that old muggle lady found never came into the office. So I have to go in and see where they could have gotten to." he explained.   
  
**Thursday night your stockings needed mending**  
  
"Oh, alright," Molly said, getting up, Ginny still in her arms, "What is everyone doing?"   
  
"Oh, Well, er," Arthur stuttered, "They're all downstairs, eating, Bill is keeping an eye on them now,"   
  
Ron giggled. Molly looked at her son quizzically, wondering why he was giggling. Arthur looked at Ron, a bit worried.   
  
"What's so funny, dear?" Molly asked.   
  
"Fred and George took all of your stockings and tied them up and made a long, long rope!" Ron said in a hurry, his face red, trying not to giggle.   
  
"Ron!" Arthur whispered, "I thought I told not to mention this to mummy!"   
  
"Er," Ron muttered, "Oops,"   
  
"That's alright, Ron," Molly sighed, smiling, "Arthur, will you take Ginny to her bed so I can go see what havoc my dear twins are causing?"   
  
**See how they run**  
  
"Sure," Arthur laughed taking Ginny. Ron followed Molly downstairs. Charlie and Percy were sitting at the table, eating sandwiches, and Bill was chasing Fred and George around the table. Fred and George had the rope made out of Molly's stockings and were waving it around, running in circles around the table.   
  
"Fred! George! When I catch you two, I'm going to take that rope and tie you to the top of the roof!" Bill threatened, chasing after the twins. At this point, Molly cleared her throat loudly, causing the 3 boys to stop in their tracks.   
  
"Fred. George," Molly whispered, glaring at the twins, "May I have a word with you, please?"   
  
The twins' eyes grew wide, they looked at each other, back at their mother, then darted straight out of the room, dropping the stocking rope.   
  
"Well, that takes care of that," Molly said to Bill.   
  
"Thanks mum," Bill said, "I would have caught them sooner or later though,"   
  
"Yeah right," Charlie said rolling his eyes.   
  
**Lady Madonna, children at your feet  
  
Wonder how you manage to make ends meet**  
  
"Well, Charles, I didn't see you helping your brother with the twins," Molly said skeptically, "And you too, Percy."   
  
"I didn't want to get in the middle of all the chaos." Percy said reasonably, "I would have tried to stop it, but I don't have that type of authority yet."   
  
"Good excuse, your off the hook. What about you?" she said waving a dismissive hand, then turned her eyes to Charlie.   
  
"I...er..." he stuttered. Then he got out of this chair and kneeled down before his mother.   
  
"I didn't know any better, mum!" he groveled, "The madness entertained my sick amusement! I'm so sorry, mother!" he then grabbed her ankles and threw his body down in front of her. "Please forgive me! I'm not worthy!"   
  
"Oh get off me, you big oaf," Molly laughed.   
  
"Okay," Charlie said, brushing off his robes. "I always knew begging would do some good," he added, picking up Ron, "That's some advice for when you get older, Ron. Begging is good."   
  
"Okay, Charlie! I'll remember that!" Ron said happily.   
  
Molly smiled and went in the other room to find Fred and George. She wouldn't punish them, they were just having some fun. Maybe she would just tickle them until they couldn't take it. It's all in a day's work.   
  
THE END  
  
A/N- The end! One shot completed! I really hope you guys liked it! I had alot of fun writing this. I don't really know why. But just the thought of little Fred and George...and little Ronnie...and little Ginny...it just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ^^ Please R/R! I would really appreciate it! Thanks again to Ishie!   
  
`*`Ashliegh`*` 


End file.
